JUST FANS
by KripikApple
Summary: Kami hanyalah penggemar. Hati kami tersakiti karena kami sangat mencintai kalian. Kami marah karena kami perduli, kami menangis karena kami khawatir. Walaupun kami tidak bisa menggenggam tangan kalian, atau memeluk kalian saat kalian terjatuh. Kami hanya bisa berdoa dari jauh. Maafkan kami yang hanya seorang fans. Kami mencintai kalian. exo saranghajja! Kaital, Kaisoo, OC
JUDUL : JUST FANGIRL

MAIN CAST : Minji OC, DO, KAI, KRYSTAL AND EXO MEMBER

RATING : T

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT

AUTHOR : KRIPIKAPPLE

DISCLAIMER : OC ADALAH KARAKTER YANG SAYA BUAT SENDIRI, DAN EXO ADALAH MILIK SM DAN ORANG TUA MEREKA. SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA DAN TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN.

SUMMARY : **Kami hanyalah penggemar, tapi kami juga manusia. Hati kami tersakiti karena kami sangat mencintai kalian. Kami marah karena kami perduli, kami menangis karena kami khawatir. Walaupun kami tidak bisa menggenggam tangan kalian, atau memeluk kalian saat kalian terjatuh. Kami hanya bisa berdoa dari jauh. Maafkan kami yang hanya seorang fans. Kami mencintai kalian. We are one, Exo saranghajja!**

Warning : FF INI SAYA BUAT UNTUK HIBURAN AJA, BUKAN BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN

* * *

Minji menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian menutup matanya, menghayati lagu yang dia putar dari ponselnya. Walaupun diputar berulang kali, namun dia tidak bosan mendengar lagu itu. Dia hidup dengan lagu, kemanapun dia pergi dan apapun yang dia lakukan pasti dia akan mendengarkan lagu.

Tidak ada lagu lain di ponselnya selain lagu dari EXO. Boyband yang sudah dia idolakan selama empat tahun. Berkat exo, minji merasa hidup kembali.

Saat dia masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama, dia adalah bebek buruk rupa. Dia salah mengambil keputusan untuk bersekolah di SMP yang bertaraf internasional. Dia tidak kesusahan dengan mata pelajarannya, tapi dia kesusahan bergaul dengan teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya adalah orang-orang yang mementingkan trend dan pergaulan yang bebas. Meskipun otak mereka pintar tapi mereka arogan dan egois. Minji bukan orang seperti itu, maka dari itu dia kesulitan mencari teman. Seperti hantu, minji tidak pernah terlihat di depan teman-temannya.

Walaupun minji tidak pernah di bully dengan cara kekerasan, tapi tidak di anggap seperti ini. Itu sama saja, rasanya juga sakit sekali.

Sampai suatu ketika, Minji jatuh hati dengan EXO. Lagu-lagu mereka membuat Minji tidak merasa kesepian. Walaupun berada di pojok kelas dan di abaikan, namun Minji merasa senang saat mendengarkan lagu-lagu exo.

Jika orang-orang banyak yang mengatakan bahwa idolanya hanyalah sekelompok pria cengeng yang bersembunyi dibalik penampilannya yang tampan, atau hanya sekumpulan banci yang hanya bisa menari dan menyanyi. Mereka tidak salah. Karena opini tidak ada yang salah, mereka bebas mengungkapkan pendapat mereka. Tapi ,sebagai seorang fangirl minji tidak terima.

Exo, seperti seorang teman yang jauh dan tidak dapat dia raih. Bagian terpenting dalam hidup minji, teman minji ketika beranjak dewasa. Dapat membuat minji hangat dengan lagu-lagu mereka. Melihat mereka menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Walaupun dia harus tidak jajan selama sebulan untuk membeli tiket konser.

Biarlah orang berkata ini itu tentang mereka, exo akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan itu.

* * *

"Omo! Jadi kai dan krystal benar-benar pacaran?"

Minji menjatuhkan teopokki yang masih mengepul dari tangannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, dia benar-benar terkejut. Rumor kai dan krystal sudah beredar lama, namun kabar itu tenggelam dengan cepat. Dan sekarang SM entertaiment sudah mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka, sungguh mengejutkan.

"Andwe! tidak boleh seperti ini, lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo oppa? Pororoku..."

Minji adalah kaisoo shiper, dia percaya dimana ada kyungsoo pasti ada kai. Tapi sekarang ada krystal di tengah-tengah mereka. Itu sama saja meletakkan pembatas di tengah-tengah buku.

Konfirmasi hubungan kai dan krystal menjadi trending topik, di susul dengan berita-berita miring tentang mereka. Ujian terberat untuk para exo-L sudah dimulai.

Begitu juga minji, perasaannya tidak karuan. Rasanya seperti dia baru saja di selingkuhi oleh pacarnya sendiri. Kecewa dan marah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun dia menangis. Dia berusaha tidak mengumpat, namun dia malah mengumpat dengan keras. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membenci kai, tapi dia ingin kai mati saja.

Brak!

"Berakhir! Mereka akan berakhir.. apa mereka tidak bisa menjaga diri? Sampai-sampai ketahuan reporter seperti itu? , kau mengecewakan fansmu oppa"

"Seharusnya jika ingin pacaran, jangan sampai ketahuan. Tutupi sampai akhir, kau tidak tahu jika banyak fansmu yang akan kecewa?"

Minji sangat marah, dengan cepat dia menyambar ponsel yang baru saja dia lempar. Namun, saat dia ingin membuka SNS miliknya ternyata tidak bisa. Sepertinya dia lupa mengisi kuota bulanannya.

"Sial!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya minji sedang jalan-jalan santai di pusat perbelanjaan seoul. Dia ingin membuat moodnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Dia memesan eskrim dengan toping choco cips di sebuah cafe. Ice cream memang selalu bisa membuat orang bahagia bukan?

"Omo, banyak sekali para fans yang menghujat kai. Padahal kemarin aku juga ingin melakukannya, tapi.."

Minji menggeser layar ponselnya. Membaca status di SNS teman-temannya yang sama-sama EXO-L. Jujur dia merasa sedih, tapi ada juga perasaan seperti puas. Karena kai sudah mendapatkan hukumannya. Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi haters? Senang ketika orang lain kesusahan?

Minji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo, seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Tapi sungguh susah sekali untuk bersikap biasa, apalagi ikhlas"

Minji menghela nafas panjang, perasaan remaja memang susah untuk dikendalikan. Mereka seperti gunung merapi yang aktif, bisa meletus kapan saja.

"Aishh ada ribut-ribut apa di luar?" mata minji membulat ketika melihat banyak wanita yang sedang mengejar sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlari. Mereka berdua mengenakan baju couple beserta kacamata dan topi. Mereka lewat tepat di hadapan minji. Minji yang melihat mereka dari balik kaca restoran, merasa mengenal mereka.

"Yang namja itu seperti kai, apakah yang yeoja tadi itu?... Krystal!? Aishh jinjja!"

Minji bergegas keluar, dia mengejar mereka berdua. Di susul dengan begitu banyak fangirl yang memanggil-manggil nama krystal dan kai. Dan betapa terkejutnya minji saat mengetahui fangirls membawa keranjang berisi tomat busuk. Apakah mereka sudah mempersiapkan itu sebelumnya? Jadi mereka tahu kai akan berkencan hari ini?

Sungguh mengerikan, fans bisa dalam satu malam berubah menjadi haters. Lalu bagaimana dengan minji? Apakah dia juga seperti itu?

Kai dan Krystal terpojokkan. Mereka tidak menemukan jalan untuk berlari, sementara itu para fangirl mengepung mereka. Minji berdiri di belakang para fangirl yang tersenyum mengerikan. Mereka melempari kai dan krystal dengan tomat busuk. Dan minji hanya diam menonton.

Kai mencoba menghalau tomat itu dengan berdiri tepat di depan krystal, memeluk wanita itu.

"Babo, menyiram minyak ke dalam api.. jika seperti itu fans akan semakin marah oppa" minji menjadi kesal saat kai melindungi krystal. Minji mengambil tomat busuk yang tergeletak di atas tanah. dia berjinjit untuk dapat melihat punggung kai dengan jelas. Namun, saat dia ingin melemparkan tomat busuk itu tiba-tiba kyungsoo, chanyeol , sehun, manager exo dan para bodyguard datang untuk membantu kai.

Minji terhenti, dia melihat wajah kyungsoo idolanya. Dia melihat para fans dengan tatapan kecewa. Apakah ini sudah terlalu keterlaluan? Tapi minji akan puas jika melakukan ini.

* * *

"Mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan" sehun menggerutu tidak jelas. Kejadian tomat busuk tadi membuat kai dan yang lainnya kewalahan. Jika semua fans seperti ini karir mereka akan hancur.

"Sudalah bersihkan saja dulu badan kalian" kyungsoo memberikan handuk kepada kai. Namun, kai malah memberikan handuk itu kepada krystal. Kai menggosok-gosokkan handuk itu ke rambut krystal yang basah dan bau.

"d.o ayo kita tinggalkan saja mereka dengan manajer di sini" chanyeol menepuk pundak kyungsoo. kyungsoo menuruti chanyeol, disusul dengan sehun yang berjalan mengikuti kyungsoo dan chanyeol keluar.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mereka?" sehun membuka pembicaraan, karena sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Melakukan apa?" chanyeol bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

"ck hyung, mereka akan menderita jika fans terus bersikap anarkis seperti ini. Apa kita suruh saja manager untuk memaksa kai dan krystal putus?"

"Jangan babo, biarkan saja mereka. Kai berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bukan?" kyungsoo menunduk, dia tidak mau menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"tapi sejak mereka pacaran kai jarang berkumpul bersama kita, dia juga jarang latihan. Wanita memang membutakan pria"

"Bilang saja kau iri hun, kau kan jomblo haha" chanyeol menyenggol sehun, disertai dengan cengiran kuda ala chanyeol.

"hyung, kau juga jomblo.."

"Tidak, ada yang menyukaiku hanya saja aku menolak perasaannya"

"bohong"

"aku tidak bohong maknae, aku adalah generasi penerus lee min ho. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak klepek-klepek dengan ketampananku"

"babo hyung, aktigmu saja jelek. Kyungsoo hyung lebih bagus darimu"

"ishh aku mendapatkan perhargaan tahu!"

"kungsoo hyung lebih banyak!"

"daripada kau hun, tidak pernah main film atau drama wlee"

"Yak.. lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu!"

"Kalian berisik!" kyungsoo memelototi sehun dan chayeol. Mereka berdua langsung diam dan menunduk dengan kikuk.

* * *

Suara orang menutup pintu membuat kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kai dengan santai melepas sepatunya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum sendiri. Dan kyungsoo yakin pasti kai sedang memikirkan krystal.

"Oh kau sudah pulang" kyungsoo duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Ung.." kai mengangguk kemudia melepas kaosnya, mengganti dengan baju tidurnya.

"apakah dia baik-baik saja?, eng- maksudku krystal"

Kai sudah selesai memakai baju tidurnya. Dia kemudian naik ke atas kasur tinggkat. Dia merebahkan badannya di kasurnya yang berada di atas kasur kyungsoo.

"dia adalah wanita yang kuat hyung. Tenang saja"

"kau sangat mencintainya?"

"bahkan sejak kami masih bersahabat. Dia sungguh berkilau"

"Ne, kau pantas mendapatkannya kai-ah. Kau sama berkilaunya dengan krystal"

"bukankah kemarin kau memanggilku gelap?"

"Lupakan"

"Haha jangan se-serius itu hyung" kepala kai mengintip kebawah, melihat kyungsoo. Namun kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya.

"ung, selamat malam hyung" kai kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur, kebersamaannya bersama krystal membuat dia merasa memiliki energi baru. Kai memnghubungi krystal. Mereka saling bertukar kata cinta dala tefon semalaman.

Dan kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya. Mendengar perbincangan romantis kai dan krystal dalam diam.

* * *

Minji menggenggam erat kipas yang bertuliskan exo dan bergambar idolanya, kyungsoo. Hari ini minji ragu untuk menonton exo live di sebuah acara musik. Dia takut akan menemukan tatapan kyungsoo yang kecewa seperti kemarin. Sungguh dia menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf.

"Agashhi, bisakah kau memegang kopi ini ? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" seorang namja menyerahkan satu set kopi kepada minji, kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Karena kejadiannya terlalu cepat minji melongo seperti orang bodoh karena bingung.

"Agashhi!"

Kali ini bukan namja yang memanggilnya. Tapi seorang yeoja.

"Kopinya lama sekali. Cepat berikan pada mereka di dalam"

"mereka nugu?"

"ck, sudahlah jangan bercanda denganku sekarang. Cepat masuk"

Entah mendapat keberuntungan atau kesialan, kini minji masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung stasiun tv terkenak se-korea. Dia berjalan tanpa tau harus kemana, hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"kopi! Berikan aku kopi"

Minji terbelalak. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah kai. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas, namun dia masih sanggup untuk berjalan menghampiri kai.

"Ini kopinya.." minji memberikan kopi itu. Kai kemudian meminum kopi itu dan tersenyum tipis. Kai merasa terganggu karena minji tidak kunjung pergi dan malah menatapinya.

"wae?" kai bertanya.

"A-anu..sebenarnya..."

"apa yang mau kau katakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

"sebenarnya aku mau meminta maaf soal insiden tomat busuk itu" Minji menunduk dengan dalam, takut jika kai marah.

Telinga kai terasa panas begitu mendengar kata tomat busuk. Dia meremas cup kopi yang ada di tangnnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, kau mau menyakiti kami lagi? krystal itu juga wanita. dia juga ingin di mengerti.. dia juga wanita yang ingin berpacaran layaknya wanita"

"T-tapi.. kami fansmu juga wanita k-kami.."

"Sudahlah! Kalian sungguh keterlaluan. kalian menyakitiku"

"Tapi, kaulah y-yang menyakiti k-kami duluan"

"Apa katamu!" kai membuang cup kopi tepat di bawah kaki minji. Sementara itu minji gemetaran melihat wajah kai yang begitu marah.

"kai!" kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana bersama dengan sehun. Dengan sigap sehun membawa kai pergi agar kai lebih sabar. Sehun dan kyungsoo tidak ingin kejadian ini di lihat orang, fans atau bahkan reporter.

Kyungsoo menggangandeng minji ke belakang gedung. Melihat minji menangis, membuat kyungsoo tidak tega dan menepuk pelan kepala minji.

"Hari ini.. kau datang untuk melihat kami?" kyugsoo berkata dengan hati-hati.

"ung.." minji mengangguk, menghapus air matanya.

"aku ingat kau, kau yang kemarin itu kan. Insiden tomat busuk.. tapi, kau tidak jadi melemparkannya. Kenapa?"

"k-karena aku adalah exo-l"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Fans seperti inilah yang membuat exo begitu berarti.

"Hyung manajer memanggil kita" sehun mengajak kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

"ne"

"Kau, jangan lupa membeli sesuatu yang hangat ne. Cuaca sedang dingin. Dan jaga kesehatan" kyungsoo menepuk kembali kepala minji dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung.

"sehun oppa"

"hm"

"kai oppa adalah orang yang dekat dengan kyungsoo oppa kan?"

"um"

"tapi kai oppa sudah punya pacar, jadi mungkin kyungsoo oppa akan kesepian. Jadi, bisakah oppa jaga kyungsoo oppa"

"um, aku tidak yakin. Selama ini justru dia yang menjagaku"

"begitu ya?"

"tapi, aku akan selalu bersamanya"

"benarkah? Um.. dan tolong jagan sampai kyungsoo oppa dijahili chanyeol oppa terus ne, aku percaya padamu. Tolong jaga oppaku"

"Haha, masuklah kedalam" sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala minji. Minji merasa hangat. Dia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Perasaannya sekarang, Lega.

* * *

Minji meneriakkan EXO saat mereka tampil live membawakan lagu promise. Dia mengayunkan light stick exo dengan semangat. Dia juga ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan exo-l yang lain. walaupun dia masih sedikit merasakan kebencian saat melihat kai, namun dia berusaha mengabaikan itu. yang dia lihat sekarang bukanlah kai, tapi exo. Dan dia sangat mencintai exo.

 **"Biarlah perasaan benci ini. Setiap hati yang terluka pasti butuh waktu untuk disembuhkan. Kau telah menyakiti hatiku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali kepadamu, tapi aku tetap akan mendukungmu. Kau mungkin tidak lagi bersamanya, namun dia akan tetap bersinar tanpamu. Dia memiliki banyak orang yang dia cintai. Dan dia selalu menjaga perasaan kami, tidak sepertimu. Maaf aku tidak lagi memihak padamu. Tapi aku akan tetap mendukung kalian semua.**

 **Kami hanya fans, kami memang tidak menyaksikan pejuangan kalian langsung. Tapi, kami bisa merasakan perjuangan kalian. Kami tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang berharga. Yang kami miliki hanya cinta ,EXO we are one. EXO saranghajja!"**

END

Thanks to yang sudah mau baca ff baper saya hehe, jangan lupak kasih review yak. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan #bow


End file.
